Necking
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: During a study session with his new friend, Blaine, Kurt realizes that he is fascinated with one particular part of the boy's anatomy


**AN: take one part my obsession with necks, one part my obsession with Darren's neck, and a dash of Klaine and you get this fic...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Klaine, Darren or Chris... but if i could get a bit of that neck...unf!**

* * *

><p>The air was thick between Kurt and Blaine. Blaine's parents were on vacation so they'd been sitting in Blaine's room studying for the past hour. Well, Blaine's been studying, Kurt's been thinking. They were sitting on the floor, books and notebooks sprawled between them. It was the first time Kurt has seen Blaine fully out of uniform. He was dressed in a thin, fitted, white V-neck tee and dark wash jeans. His hair was void of gel and stuck up in every direction. For the first time, Kurt could see Blaine's entire neck. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't get over the way his neck looked. The stubble that journeyed from his jaw and down towards his neck. His Adam's apple, prominent and bobbing every time he spoke or swallowed a sip of water. The tendon's and muscle straining and stretching against the skin. One thing was for sure, Kurt wanted to do unspeakable things to that neck.<p>

"Kurt, do you need something?" Kurt found Blaine's deep hazel eyes looking at him, full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kurt averted his eyes, looking down at his untouched history homework. As much as he tried to focus on the fall of the Roman Empire, his thoughts kept returning to Blaine's neck. He couldn't help but wonder if the rest of his body was as muscular as his neck. Kurt pulled his book into his lap to hide his growing problem. He cursed his tight, skinny jeans. Almost as if he could read Kurt's mind, Blaine reached his arms over his head, stretching his back. His shirt lifted slightly, showing a strip of taut and tanned skin. Kurt noticed a hint of a happy trail leading down under the waistband of his jeans.

"Kurt? Are you sure you're ok? You're bright red." Blaine's concern had melted into a playful grin.

"Blaine? Can I ask you a personal question? Well, actually a few personal questions?" Kurt wasn't sure if it was a good idea to open this can of worms. He and Blaine had only been friend for a short period of time, and he's only been at Dalton for two weeks. What if this ruined the only friendship he had at a new school? Blaine gave a steady nod. "Have you ever… Are…uhm, are you a virgin?" Kurt asked faintly.

Blaine's face tinted pink, "Yes, I am…."

"Well, what's the furthest you've ever gone with a guy?" Kurt shifted uncomfortable. He had never really spoke openly about sex or anything like it before. But Blaine is the first openly gay guy he met and he had already done so much to help Kurt with every other aspect of being open.

Blaine closed his notebook and placed it to the side. He turned to face Kurt. "I've kissed a guy before, wandering hands and all, but, uhm, you know, over clothes and everything. Nothing below the belt." Blaine swallowed hard, obviously nervous. Kurt watched his Adam's apple move against his skin.

"Ok… can I ask you something else?" Blaine nodded. "have you…do you….masturbate?" Kurt's face went completely red and he avoided Blaine's eyes.

"Doesn't everybody?" Blaine answered, like it was obvious.

"No." Kurt said softly. "Not everybody."

"You don't! Have you ever tried?" Blaine seemed to forget that the conversation was supposed to be awkward.

"Uhm, no. I don't usually get…excited. I mean, I've had _those_ kind of dreams but, the problem usually resolves itself before I even wake up."

"Oh." Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt's confession. Then he really processed what the other boy had said. "Wait, what do you mean '_usually'_?" Kurt slowly removed the book from his lap, revealing his still obvious arousal. Blaine's eyes trailed from Kurt's face, downward. Then they went wide. "Oh! Uhm, might I ask what about ancient Rome warranted that?"

"It wasn't Rome, Blaine!" Kurt said, with a slight bit of sass. "It was you and your damned neck. All I can think about is how sexy it is and how much I want to touch it, to lick it, to bite it. I can't get the thought out of my head. I just…. Can I?"

Blaine didn't seem to hear the question at first. He was still in shock from hearing Kurt just talk about what he wanted to do to him. And to be honest, he had been half hard since the mention of Kurt's sex dreams. Before he knew it, he felt Kurt leaning towards him, his lips millimeters from his neck. He could feel the hot breath ghosting against the skin.

"Blaine, tell me if you want me to stop." Kurt reached one hand to the side of Blaine's neck, tracing his fingers lightly along the tendons. Blaine gave a small shiver in response to the touch. "Tell me to stop, Blaine."

"Don't stop." Blaine said in a whisper. He felt Kurt chuckle against him. Suddenly he felt Kurt's lips connect to the area just under his jaw. Blaine let a soft grown escape his lips. Kurt slowly kissed his way along Blaine's jaw and then down his neck. He then retraced his steps with his tongue, licking slowly in long strokes. Blaine moaned in response to the sensation. Kurt carefully pushed him back. Once Blaine was lying flat on his back, Kurt brought his knees to either side of his hips, straddling him, all without losing contact with the boy's neck. Kurt's hands traced across Blaine's chest, while Blaine's hands gripped tightly on Kurt's thighs.

Unable to hold back any longer, Kurt moved to the area where Blaine's neck met his collar. He sucked some of the skin between his lips and bit at it gently. Blaine let out a yell of pleasure and bucked his hips up against Kurt. "Holy shit!" Kurt felt a surge of pleasure through his body. He rolled his hips down and forward against Blaine. They grinded against each other a few more times as Kurt continued to suck and bite at Blaine's neck.

Blaine was so over-sensitized that he didn't notice when one of Kurt's hands left his chest. Kurt brought his hand, without thinking, to the fly of his own jeans. It wasn't until he had the button undone and the zipper down before he realized what he was doing. He glanced up at Blaine, whose eyes were shut and his lips parted, gasping for air and letting out the most delicious moans. His mind made up, Kurt slipped his hand into his jeans and palmed himself over his boxer briefs. This much he had done before, but once he moved his hand under his underwear and gripped around his aching erection, Kurt let out a deep guttural moan. He had never touched himself like this before. He slowly stroked himself, moving his hips in rhythm. He became so invested in his own hand, he pulled away from Blaine's neck. He held himself steady with his other hand on Blaine's chest.

Blaine felt Kurt's lips leave him. He opened his eyes to find Kurt, on his lap, touching his chest, and stroking himself. The sheer pleasure on Kurt's face as he threw his head back with a moan was the hottest thing Blaine has ever seen. Without thinking, Blaine moved his hand from Kurt's leg and touched Kurt's moving one lightly, signaling him to remove it. Kurt realized what he was doing and removed his hand from himself. Before he could apologize, he felt Blaine wrap his rough fingers around him. Blaine stroked him slowly at first, getting gradually faster. Soon enough, Kurt's hips were bucking wildly into Blaine's hand. He was basically fucking Blaine's fist. Then Kurt let out a loud moan that sounded vaguely like Blaine's name. He came hard over Blaine's hand and onto Blaine's clothes. Seeing Kurt come undone like that was more than he could take. Blaine used his soiled hand to unbutton his own pants and took himself in his hand. It only took a few deliberate strokes to send himself over the edge, ruining his clothes even more.

Kurt collapsed next to Blaine on the floor. They both gasped for air. Blaine whipped his hand on his pants, knowing that it made no real difference at that point. Suddenly Kurt turned towards him. "I have one more question."

"Anything." Blaine said, and he meant it.

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine let out a soft laugh and took Kurt's face in his hands. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow, sweet, and gentle. When they pulled away, they both let out a sigh of total contentment.

"Now it's my turn to ask you something." Blaine looked Kurt in the eye and took a deep breath. "Kurt, will you go out with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gusta? I just need a little break from my other stuff for this mindless smut. If i need another break, i'll probably write a little about Blaine's favorite part of Kurt in this same 'verse.<br>**


End file.
